Monstruo del mar
by shadowheartedangel
Summary: Sam & Dean arrive at a town called Destiny Falls where,days before a couple had been killed. They soon meet with other people and they need to stop this thing and fast. SamOther Character, DeanOther Character. First Supernatural fic.
1. Chapter 1

Characters- 

Sarah- Her best friend is Abby and they live in a town called Destiny Falls near Toronto. She has long dark brown hair, green eyes and she's 23 years old.

Abby- Her best friend is Sarah and she also lives in Destiny Falls near Toronto Canada, She has shoulder length dark blonde hair and blue eyes, and she's 24 years old…

Oh, and Dean & Sam, but you already know all about them.

* * *

After a heavy night of partying and drinking there was this couple on the beach.

" Please Jason? Let's go put our feet in the water"

"Why can't we just go home Kel, I'm exhausted"

"Just for a couple of minutes honey, that's all I ask"

"All right, but then were leaving"

"Yey! Thank you, I love you a lot" She then kisses him on the lips.

They then head for the water, and shortly after putting their feet in the water, Jason started running after Kelly.

-" Jason! Don't come after me!"

-" Come on it's just for fun"

As soon as he said that, he got taken underwater, and never returned. After a sort while of not hearing the water splashing through both of their feet, Kelly turned around, expecting to find her boyfriend there she saw nothing.

-"Jason?" She replied, with no answer.

-"Honey this isn't funny anymore" She replied again, hoping this was just a prank of some sorts.

-"Hon-" She was cut off by something grabbing her by the leg and bringing her to the deep end of the beach.

-"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, minutes later, all that you saw was a pool of blood in the water.

* * *

So, what did you think? Crappy? Not crappy? Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap. 2**_

Sam and Dean enter this bar in Toronto. Dean goes to play pool, while Sam goes at a table, and looks on the Internet, with his laptop. After a while, Dean returns.

-"Sammy, want a drink?"

-"First off, what did I tell you about calling me that! And 2nd, no I don't want a drink, but I found something on the Internet"

-"What's it about?"

-"It's near here, in a town called Destiny Falls."

-"Odd name for a town"

-"Yeah… Anyway, it says there was this couple, who died on the beach, the police say it was caused by drowning, but do you really believe that?"

-"No, so we leave tomorrow morning, looks behind him uh, maybe we should leave from here now"

-"Dean what did you do?"

-" Punched the bartender in the nose, because he never hired a waitress"

-" Rolls eyes you know what? I won't even say anything"

--Next Day—

Sam & Dean arrive in Destiny Falls and head straight to the police office.

--The Police Office—

They enter, and see two girls being questioned, as Dean & Sam head over there to take the questions, they were shortly stopped.

-"You can't go there!"

-"Yes we can, I'm a police officer shows his badge and this is my accomplice. Dean says.

-"All right arches eyebrow you both stay here while I tell the other officer to stop asking questions"

-"Will do"

--Few minutes later…---

Both police officers come through the door, heading near Dean & Sam to tell them about what they know.

-"So? What do you know?"

-"They are still emotionally drained and be careful, because one of them slapped me. The police officer turned to Sam and Dean and showed them what he was talking about.

-"Yeah… we'll be careful… can we go now?"

-"Of course" As the officer stepped out, to let the boys enter.

--In the questioning area—

-"Sarah, don't panic you're gonna be fine. I know Jason and Kelly were part of our best friends but we have to move on."

-"Abby do you really think I'm ready in this position to be questioned?"

-"Well, it depends really"

-"That's true. But, I mean am I-" Sarah said but got cut off by the door opening and revealing the boys. The girls weren't too happy and the boys were too shocked to even talk.

After a few minutes, Abby broke the ice that surrounded the questioning area.

-"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

-"We heard"

-"And you had the nerves to come back here after what you did!"

-"Seems like that!"

**--Flashback…-- **

_It was a mid August summer and the sun was setting slowly. _

_There, on the beach was Sarah, Abby, Dean, and Sam._

_As Abby and Dean went in the water, Sarah and Sam stayed on the sand walking around._

_-- With Sarah and Sam --_

_-"Sam?"_

_-"What's the matter?"_

_-" You're not gonna leave me right?"  
–" What made you say that?"_

_-"I don't know, I just don't want to loose you to anyone"_

_-" You won't, I love you too much just to let you go like that"_

_-"I love you too" Sarah stopped and looked at Sam in the eyes; Sam leaned in and kissed her, hoping never to let her go._

-- With Abby and Dean--

As they arrived at the beach, it didn't take long for both of them to head near the water and run in. Trying to get to the deep end, Abby tripped. And of course, Dean laughed like no tomorrow. 

_Abby popped her head back up, and spitted the water that was in her mouth._

_-"Yeah, love you too!"  
–"Aw come on Abby! It was funny! I'm sure you would have done the same thing."  
–"Whatever! Just give me a hand"_

_-"No way! I'm not falling for that one!"_

_-"Dean! It's no friggin joke!"_

_-"Okay! Okay! Don't get all pissed!" As Dean took her hand, he grabbed his arm and pulled him in._

_-"So how did you like that!"  
Dean came out and also, spit out some water that was in his mouth._

_-" See! I told you! I knew you were going to laugh!"_

_-" Okay! You got me!"_

_As they turned to see where Sarah and Sam were, they were now in a heated kiss._

_-"You do realize what we should do right?"_

_-" I can read you're mind babe"_

_-"All together, 3,2,1"_

_-" GO GET A ROOM!"_

_Since they were startled, Sarah and Sam quickly pulled back._

_As Dean and Abby saw the look on their faces, they decided just to surrender and walk to them. Dean had an idea; he whispered it in Abby's ear while she smiled. They walked near Sam and Sarah, Abby decided to go first._

_-" You know what? You are my best friend in the world Sarah! You deserve a hug!" Abby gave her a hug, spun her around and let her go, landing straight in the water. Dean did the same; and it worked. They both came up from under water and just started to laugh. Dean had his arm wrapped around Abby's waist while Sam did the same to Sarah. They decided to sit at the blanket they had laid down earlier and watch the sunset go down. _

_The next day didn't go so well. Dean and Sam had left unexpectedly without saying a word to anyone. Only leaving a letter for the girls, and disappearing._

End of flashback 

-"Will you two both shut up!"

Abby and Dean were startled. They didn't expect Sarah and Sam shout that out.

-"I'm really not in the mood, and neither is Abby" Sarah said, biting her lip. "So please, can we just hurry this up? We're bother exhausted," she added.

-"Sarah… We understand."

-"Moving on Sam! How did you know Jason and Kelly?"

-"We know them from college, plain and simple"

-"Do you really think they died by drowning?"

-"Well, I can't help you much with that, Abby can better"

-"Okay, true Sarah's more close with them but anyway, It was a few days ago, at a college party. Jason and Kelly were extremely drunk. Anyway, I had went to talk to my buddies for a while, and when I got back, they were gone, I searched everywhere until someone random told me they had gone to the beach. So there, I went to the nearest one, and when… when I got there, all I saw was 2 pools of blood. I knew there; they were both dead." Abby finished by taking a breath.

-"So, you think no?"

-"Right… can we go now?"

-"Um sure; do you want us to take you home?"

-"Even though we hate you; it's okay, we're too tired to argue."

-"Didn't seem like that"

-"What do you mean?"

-"Cop said one of you slapped him"

-"That, would be me"

-"Abby!"

-"What he got on my nerves!"  
She said while leaving for a hotel room, hoping to relax.

--End--


End file.
